


Knotty Bunny

by Lolistar92



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Camboy, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Bunny Girl, Butt Plugs, Camboy Kuroo Tetsurou, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Light Cock & Ball Torture, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sub Kuroo Tetsurou, Wet & Messy, fuck machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: “I’ve been a naughty bunny,” Kuroo purrs as he throws the cardboard away and settles the fuck machine on the bed in the center. “I came too many times without permission and daddy got mad. Now I have no choice but to cum. Over and over.”
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo/Viewers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 533





	Knotty Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* I was really really really obsessed with the idea of Kuroo's thighs tensing as he squirms away/towards pleasure and this entire thing came about. High fives to my four friends that keep coming back for my brand of bottom kuroo! 
> 
> Potential trigger warning: Kuroo says 'no' in the pornographic dialogue way multiple times. It's established he is in a safe space and has a safeword if needed, but please be cautious if that kind of dirty talk isn't your thing. I tried to over tag than under tag so everyone is as well informed as possible. 
> 
> Kuroo/Kenma isn't the focus of this fic but the relationship is important to the context. I've headcanoned Kuroo between 22-24, but feel free to go anywhere over 18+. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Welcome,” Kuroo sing songs, smiling at the camera and waving. Kenma gives him the thumbs up, comments pouring in already. 

“For those new here, I’m Kuroo. I’m an alpha that likes being forced to submit and cum as many times as I can.” He winks at the camera. “For my regulars, thank you for  _ coming  _ back for me!”

Kenma makes another hand motion. They’ve already reached their target for tonight. Not that they ever don’t, Kuroo makes more money than he knows what to do with right now, just camming for fun. But tonight’s mark has been reached a bit faster than usual, probably because of how Kuroo is dressed.

Spread out on the edge of his bed, legs far apart, the white cotton of his short shorts clings obscenely to his bulge. His muscular thighs are on full display, cleanly shaved, white with pink stripes knee high socks donning his feet. On his chest is a simple pink crop top, displaying his abs and glinting diamond belly button ring. And the crowning jewel of it all is a pair of fuzzy bunny ears on his head.

He looks good, he knows he does. A sexy-cute look always seems to get his customers ringing in faster and Kuroo shamelessly milks it. 

“Let’s get started! I’ve got a new toy to share with you all,” Kuroo purrs, shuffling up on the bed. He crawls on his hands and knees so everyone can see the bunny tail butt plug nestled in his ass. He’d cut a little hole through his shorts just for the visual. 

Kenma makes a low whistle sound and Kuroo grins smugly. Must have gotten some nice tips out of that. Settling by the headboard, Kuroo pats a giant pink present box beside him. 

“Look what daddy bought me,” Kuroo purrs. “I’ve been so spoiled by you.”

Kenma makes a tiny sound, one Kuroo knows is a snicker. He didn’t grow up with Kenma, now his boyfriend, not to know his tells. He’s probably laughing because Kenma had been the one to buy the toy, but the comments are probably flooding in to try and claim the praise Kuroo is giving out. 

“I thought it would be a waste for me to play by myself~” Kuroo continues, opening the box. “You’re all in for a special treat, I’ll probably be going under this session. As always, my boyfriend is on hand to make sure I’m taken care of.” 

Kuroo blows a kiss to Kenma who shudders, dodging the flying heart as if it were real. It makes Kuroo grin harder, stupidly enamoured. 

“Are you ready?” Kuroo asks the camera, eyes going lidded. “Let’s give you a hint as to why I’m dressed like this.”

Kuroo unwraps the box, letting the cardboard flaps fall open in a dramatic fashion. There in an unassuming black leather log shaped ensemble is Kuroo’s fuck  [ machine ](https://motorbunny.com/products/motorbunny) . They’d already set it up and ran it through a few days ago and the anticipation of doing that play all over again has Kuroo’s cock already hardening. 

“I’ve been a naughty bunny,” Kuroo purrs as he throws the cardboard away and settles the fuck machine on the bed in the center. “I came too many times without permission and daddy got mad. Now I have no choice but to cum. Over and over.”

Kuroo’s gut simmers in lust as he says the words, a flush taking over his body as a greedy arousal swims through him. He points to the attachments on the top of the machine, fingers caressing them lightly. 

“There are four functions on this machine but the only ones I’ll be using tonight are the ‘vibrate’ and ‘massage’ function,” Kuroo explains, taking his place and stradling the machine. It’s just a tad too small, built for omega’s rather than alpha’s but the features of it are still multi use. “Let’s see how long it takes for my shorts to become transparent, hmm?”

He slides his hands down his hips, fingers coming to a ‘v’ over his groin and framing his cock. He hadn’t worn any underwear and the arousal of tonight being a camming night, the plug inside him, and the thrill of what’s going to happen already has him leaking. 

He reaches around the side of the bed and picks up a thigh cuff. 

“Daddy says I have to stay open and show my viewers how slutty I am,” he moans, tightening the thigh cuff on one muscular thigh before reaching around and doing the same to the other. The leather is supple, lined with a soft deer fur and keeps it from chafing Kuroo. He tightens it enough that the flesh of his thigh bulges out, insurance that it won’t slip and slide. 

He nods to Kenma who flips a little switch the chains of the thigh cuffs going from slack to taut as they forcibly spread Kuroo’s legs. He moans like a slut as his thighs are pried apart, tensing to try and bring them together but unable to. There is only enough slack for him to rock back and forth, something he’ll no doubt be doing. 

Already the feeling is almost too much. The wand attachment rubs against his bulge, putting pressure on it in the perfect way and it's not even on yet. The way his legs are forced apart only adds to the pleasure, reminds him he can’t escape. 

There are cameras at every angle and Kenma has control of which is being fed through. Right now, Kuroo’s betting the camera at the foot of the bed is focused just in between Kuroo’s legs. 

“We’re going to warm up,” Kuroo croons, rocking his hips side to side, gyrating against the attachment as he gets hotter. 

His other hand snakes up his torso, fingers flicking the belly ring before he reaches the hem of his shirt. 

“Do you want this off?” Kuroo asks, grinning mischievously at the camera. “Or do you want it on? I’m going to tease my tits, if you want the full visual you know what to do~”   
  


Kuroo spends the time with his hands on his pecs massaging his nipples into sharp peaks that make the fabric of the crop top ride up. He removes his hands to press an index fingers over each nub, moaning as his hips buck at the tingling pleasure. 

Kenma nods when the money rolls in, barely taking a minute to get to their requested mark. Kuroo moans, “Oh you’re so greedy!” as he lifts the shirt over his head, careful not to disturb the bunny ears. 

His nipple piercings glint in the light, Kuroo knows it must look good. “If you guys like this show,” Kuroo says, whimpering as he pinches and pulls his nipples, “next time I’ll put my favourite vibrators on my tits and strap myself to this machine. It has a bucking function, you know? It can breed my alpha ass while you milk my tits. I can put a cage on my naughty knot, make sure I know where my place is.”

Kuroo teases himself until he’s making pathetic sounds, nipples tight and red, chest heaving and sweat dotting his body. His cock is wet with precum, his alpha balls supplying more cum than an average beta male. Already he knows it won’t take more than an orgasm or two to get completely transparent shorts. 

“Hmm, you’ve been so patient,” Kuroo praises as Kenma signals for him to start. He moans as he reaches for the remote, holding it up and showcasing the dials to the camera. “I’ll make sure to reward you tonight~ K has the controls but he’ll be watching out for your suggestions on how fast or hard the wand should go. No matter how many times I cum, the machine won’t stop. I have my safeword, don’t you worry, lovely viewers. I’ll probably be crying a lot and begging. As always make sure you’re subscribed to my premium channel where you can buy the edited videos and watch behind the scenes of me preparing myself!”   
  


With another nod, Kuroo signals for Kenma to start. 

“Ah!” Kuroo cries, thighs tensing as the wand suddenly comes to life, massing over his cock through the layer of the shorts. The vibrations aren’t that intense, just barely enough to tingle Kuroo’s dick through fabric but it still has him moaning, hips rocking. “Oh, more!”

The viewers must agree because the wand suddenly notches up a gear. Kuroo screams, back arching, one hand placed behind himself to stop from falling. His thighs struggle to close as the wand jumps up in intensity, probably at a level four. Kuroo shakes, making breathy, desperate sounds as his cock is stimulated. 

“It’s too fast!” Kuroo mewls. “I’m going to cum too fast, oh no, please, slow down!”

His ass clenches on the butt plug inside him, the tip rubbing across his prostate. The added stimulation really does make him burn too hot, too fast. He’s been on edge already since this started. It takes nothing at all to push him over the edge. 

With a scream, Kuroo cums, body tensing hard as his cock pulses in his shorts, cum coating his insides wet, sticky and hot. 

The wand doesn’t stop. 

Kuroo writhes, a high pitched whine falls from his lips as he squirms, thighs struggling to close as his oversensitive dick is assaulted. His knot is forming at the base of his cock, and would deflate if Kuroo didn’t have any stimulation as he’s not in rut.

But Kenma knows what he’s doing, brings the vibe down to a manageable level even as Kuroo hunches over and fists the sheets, hips gyrating. “No, no, it’s too much - slower, I just came!”

He’s already getting used to the sharp sting of oversensitivity, the lust running through him transforming the pain into pleasure and soon enough he’s moaning like a whore all over again, trying to fuck the wand despite not being able to move. 

“Kuroo,” Kenma calls, voice soft so he’s not picked up over the mic. But Kuroo is in tune with his boyfriend, looks up and bites his lip at the subtle order. He straightens himself up, making sure the camera at the foot can see how his cock is hard again, a sizeable wet spot on display. 

“You’re so mean,” Kuroo pouts, panting slightly. “You made me cum so fast and then got me hard again! I’m not this slutty, I’m not!”

Another tip must have come in because Kenma forces the wand back up a notch. Kuroo’s voice hitches before he can say another word, eyes screwing shut in pleasure as his cock and knot are stimulated. 

“Ngh!” Kuroo moans, hands trying to find purchase on the bed. He can’t find a good position without hunching forward or arching back, settles for running his hands over his torso, fingers tweaking his nipples and fisting his hair before falling back down so he can suck on his two fingers. 

“I - I need, another cock,” Kuroo babbles, sloppily licking over his fingers. “I’m making such naughty sounds, I need a cock to shut me up - no, oh!”

Kuroo screams as the dial kicks up again. He writhes, abs clenching as he gyrates against the wild, buzzing pressure. The pleasure builds up just as fast as last time, his balls drawing up tight and fast. 

“I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum again!”   
  


This time the wand cuts off. 

Kuroo cries in frustration, tears pooling in his eyes. He glares at the camera. “Mean!”

The wand pulses against his dick, not nearly the level of vibration he needs to get off, just enough to continue teasing him. 

“Please, I’m knotting, I need to cum, oh please, make me cum!”

The wand goes right to the highest level. Kuroo’s face goes slack in pleasure, drool flying out of his mouth as he screams, body shaking as he goes taunt, cumming all over himself a second time. 

The wand slows down the vibrations enough to give Kuroo a moment to breathe, but then it does something awful. It begins to twirl. 

Kuroo’s eyes go wide and shocked as his knot is massaged by the attachment. He falls forward as much as the chains on his thighs allow, hands bracketing the machine and barely keeping him held up. 

“It’s too much,” Kuroo whimpers, “no, please, I wanna close my legs - no!”

The wand’s dial turns up again, two fold this time. The massaging gets rougher, more intense and the vibrations are back. 

Kuroo can’t keep his sense, pleasure clouding his entire brain. He falls completely forward, on his forearms now. The position stretches his body uncomfortably but the thought is secondary. The wand continues to massage over his bulge but at least like this there isn’t any pressure on the plug in his ass. 

Of course it means his tail is wagging in the air. 

Kenma must zoom to that feature because Kuroo’s next order is to get back on his ass and cum from his prostate. 

“That’s - I can’t - don’t make me,” Kuroo whines, high and fucked out. 

But Kenma and his viewers are merciless. The wand blasts up again, despite the fact that Kuroo isn’t fully hard. It massages over his rigid knot, a whole different type of pleasure that has his eyes rolling to the back of his head.    
  
He scrambles back, hands behind him and showing off his groin and the way that there is no mistaking the pink of his cock, the brown of his balls, visible through the wet shorts. His knot is fully formed, the wand massaging the turgid flesh in an obscene way. Kuroo’s forced to rock his hips, the bunny butt plug rubbing his prostate in white hot flashes of pleasure. 

“My ass!” Kuroo cries clenching down hard as the dual pleasure assaults him. “I’m going to cum from my ass!”

Kenma fiddles with the controls until there is a deep buzzing sensation and his entire groin lights up in a deep throb. 

Kuroo freezes before screaming, the pleasure inside him practically fucked out of him. His prostate is too sensitive and it lights up, his entire orgasm focused on it. He’s been milked for so long, he practically pisses himself with his cum, now leaking all over the machine and his thighs. 

Kuroo sobs in earnest now, too overstimulated as the wand keeps going. 

“No more, please, I can’t, I can’t!” 

It goes on like that. Kenma knows exactly how to play him, low, intense vibrations until Kuroo’s cock is standing up again and Kuroo’s listing on the machine. Tears freely stream down his face and his entire body is a sweaty, aching mess. He wants nothing more than to be on his back and feel the familiar weight of Kenma’s cock in him. 

But the viewers aren’t done with him. Kenma edges him, doesn’t let him cum for the next few minutes as the machine buzzes. 

“Last one,” Kenma murmurs, but he sounds so far away.

Kuroo moans brokenly, looking at the camera. “I’m sorry,” he sobs “I learned my lesson. I won’t cum without daddy’s permission, so please don’t make me cum any more!”

When the wand goes to the highest level, Kuroo nearly blacks out as he cums all over himself. 

The next few minutes are a haze. Kenma appears briefly just to unhook him from the cuffs, and put the machine to the side. Kuroo obediently keeps his legs spread, lets Kenma get some camera shots of his translucent shorts and fucked out face. The bunny ears managed to stay on and Kenma gets a few shots of Kuroo’s teary eyes as his body curls into himself submissively, deflated knot on full display. 

He takes care of the stream’s ending and cleans up Kuroo as he dozes, only waking him up to force him to drink water and some chocolate and to clean up. 

“I was gonna piss myself,” Kuroo admits when Kenma helps him sit down on the bench in their shower. 

“That’d be hot,” Kenma muses, carding his hands through Kuroo’s hair. His small omega cock is sticky with his own cum. Kuroo doesn’t even know when he came. “We can try that next time.”

“Hmm, kinky, daddy” Kuroo mumbles, leaning his head against Kenma’s strong chest. He lets Kenma take care of him, happy to be the submissive alpha in and out of bed. 

{End.}

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
